eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Adam
|year = 1988|semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 7th |points = 85 |previous = Shir Habatlanim |next = Derech Hamelech }} Ben Adam was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1988 by Yardena Arazi, who previously represented her country as a member of the girl group Chocolate Menta Mastik in 1976. The song deals with the ordinariness of humanity, as Arazi sings that "no man is perfect in all virtues" and tells her listeners "don't always judge him for the worse". With this in mind, she exhorts her listeners to "let him dream and give him breath", that is, to treat everyone with dignity. Musically, the song is perhaps best known for its final chorus. Beginning at a slow tempo, the song builds to a fast-paced conclusion. The song was performed eighth on the night, following the Netherlands and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 85 points. Yardena was joined on stage by Reuven Gvritz and Yehuda Tamir, two of the members of Milk and Honey which won in 1979 on home ground in Jerusalem alongside Gali Atari. Coincidentally, Yardena was the co-presenter of that contest with Daniel Pe'er. Lyrics Hebrew= Ben adam hu rak basar vadam Avak poreach bamidbar Ben adam, bederech ha'olam Ketsel over, kacheres hanishbar Adam hu rak adam verov yamav leilot Ve'ein adam mushlam bechol hama'a lot Az ten lo lachalom veten lo neshima Ten leShem, ten leCham, ten leYefet nechama Al tachbid yadcha alav veten tikva Ve'al tadun oto tamid lechaf chova Ki adam hu adam hu adam Hu rak adam Ben adam ne'or uchvar nirdam Yamav ktsarim, sofam atsuv Ben adam oreach ba'olam Ba me'afar ule'afar yashuv Adam hu rak adam verov yamav leilot Ve'ein adam mushlam bechol hama'a lot Az ten lo lachalom veten lo neshima Ten leShem, ten leCham, ten leYefet nechama Al tachbid yadcha alav veten tikva Ve'al tadun oto tamid lechaf chova Ki adam hu adam hu adam Hu rak adam Hu lo yilmad lanetsach Hu shocheach le'ehov Hu lo yode'a sheyomo karov Adam hu rak adam verov yamav leilot Ve'ein adam mushlam bechol hama'a lot Az ten lo lachalom veten lo neshima Ten leShem, ten leCham, ten leYefet nechama Al tachbid yadcha alav veten tikva Ve'al tadun oto tamid lechaf chova Ki adam hu adam hu adam Hu rak adam Adam hu rak adam verov yamav leilot Ve'ein adam mushlam bechol hama'a lot Az ten lo lachalom veten lo neshima Ten leShem, ten leCham, ten leYefet nechama Al tachbid yadcha alav veten tikva Ve'al tadun oto tamid lechaf chova Ki adam hu adam hu adam Hu rak adam |-| Translation= A human being is only flesh and blood Dust flying in the desert A human being, in the way of the world Like a passing shadow, like broken pottery A man is just a man and most of his days are nights And no man is perfect in all virtues So let him dream and give him breath Give to Shem, give to Ham, give to Japheth comfort Don't burden him and give him hope And don't always judge him for the worse For a man is a man, is a man Is just a man A human being awakens and already falls asleep His days are short, their end is sad A human being is a guest in the world He came from ashes and to ashes he will return A man is just a man and most of his days are nights And no man is perfect in all virtues So let him dream and give him breath Give to Shem, give to Ham, give to Japheth comfort Don't burden him and give him hope And don't always judge him for the worse For a man is a man, is a man Is just a man He won't learn forever He forgets to love He doesn't know that his day is near A man is just a man and most of his days are nights And no man is perfect in all virtues So let him dream and give him breath Give to Shem, give to Ham, give to Japheth comfort Don't burden him and give him hope And don't always judge him for the worse For a man is a man, is a man Is just a man A man is just a man and most of his days are nights And no man is perfect in all virtues So let him dream and give him breath Give to Shem, give to Ham, give to Japheth comfort Don't burden him and give him hope And don't always judge him for the worse For a man is a man, is a man Is just a man Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1988 Category:Israel Category:20th Century Eurovision